s3acfandomcom-20200214-history
Allowed Buy and Build Interactions
'Buy and Build items and interactions you can use right away' 'These items are allowed at beginning of the challenge, before any restrictions have been cleared. If it is not listed here, you are not allowed to buy or use it until its governing restrictions have been lifted. ' *Appliances **Chillgood Refrigerator **Open Arms and Feelings Trashcan **Park n' Grille *Beds **Sleeping Bag **Signs of Springs Bed **Small Brass Bed **B.R.A.S.S. double bed **Barebones Bunkbed ** Barebones Loft Bed * Book Shelves **Classically Tasteful Literature **Back 2 School Bookshelf *Counter Tops **Country Fried Counter **Country Fried Counter Island *Custom Content **You must match the price and statistics of allowed equivalent EA items of it's class and nature **Take the time to familiarize yourself with the list of allowed items and their descriptions before you use your CC. *Desks **The Drawltop Worksurface *Electronics **Computers ***Lord Sponge's Computer ***Easy Machine From Fred's PC ** Radios ***Audiolite By Lofti *Entertainment **Classic Master Dartboard **Hop Scotch Court (the $100 one) **Artsy Easel **Outdoor Chess Table **Music Box with Gnome *Lighting **Table Lamps *** Fiery Glow Light ***Menorah Candle Holder *** Homespun Table Lamp **Floor Lamps *** Bawdy Candle ***Pedro Estate Candelabra **Wall Lamps ***Classic Torch **Ceiling Lights *** The Light of Brahman * Mirrors **Mirror of Variance *Plumbing **Sinks ***Brash Bowl ***Squatters Sink ***Plain Basin **Toilets ***Common Commode ***Bargain John *Seating **Dining Chairs ***Exquisite Bistro Chair ***Castleino Classique Chair ***Simmer Down Chair ***Rafkins Dining Chair ***Mount of Comfort Chair ***Perfect Shui Dining Chair **Living Chairs ***The Avant ***The Eco-Rustic **Couches ***SSX Comfort Zone ***Prim and Proper ***Sofa LE **Miscellaneous Seating ***UV by UWE ***Community Bench *Tables **Dining Tables ***Table-licious ***Knack Outdoor Table ***Table De Bistro ***Another Era Dining Table ***Dynamic Dynasty Table ***Sunup Breakfast Table ***Style Town Dining Table **Coffee Tables ***Two Ton Table ***Customer's Sectional Lounge Seating Table ***Dive Seating Table ***Old Timer's Coffee Table ***Tow-In Coffee Table ***The Mission Coffee Table by Lulu Designs ** End Tables ***Syntactic End Table ***Trails End Table ***Lulu's Artisan End Table ***End Of The Line Table **Miscellaneous Tables ***The Rendezvous Picnic Table * Vehicles **Cars - The automobile and it's parking space are available on the first day of the challenge ONLY. If you choose not to buy a car and parking spot, you must wait until Science, Politics and Business are cleared to do so. ***Carspot Parking Space ***Sloppy Jalopy **Bikes - Bikes and Bike racks are available at any time during the challenge. ***Vertistation Bike Rack ***NostalgiCycle 'Build Mode -' 'If the build mode action or item is not listed here, you may not use it until it's governing restriction has been lifted. ' *Roof – Flat roof only *Foundations – either of the two basic foundations *Basements – allowed *Wall Coverings and Floor Coverings – anything that costs $4 or less * Stairs and railings **Doozey Step Staircase *Archways **The Ferguson Arch *Doors **A Simple Door **The Door From Doors and More * Windows **Survival Window **The Nugget window * Columns – 1 story allowed for columns only **Column by Contempo **Mod Col *Fences ** Fee Fie Foe Fence ** Playground Fence ** Epiphany Fence ** Varmit Proof Fencing *Gates – Only single gates allowed **Fearless Gating **Farm Country Gate **Epiphany Gate **Pick Up Line Gate Category:Buy and Build Items